Surrender
by sylvanius
Summary: 30 kisses, 30 themes fic. D/N
1. Look Over Here

**As some of you may already know out there on the internet there isa writing challenge called 30 kisses 30 themes (Some of you may be aware of the fic that Kimra did to that theme set). I have decided to use the theme set for my own writing ( Be aware that I do not have permission from the website or the community do so so, and I hope that this does not upset anyone, if it does simply private message me) since I think it looks like a lot of fun ;) (If anyone else is interested in the site I can PM them the link, there are multiple theme sets to choose from)**

**Second rather random note about where I got the title from, I was simply trying to think of a title that could fit in with the whole kiss theme when I remembered this quote:**

**_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender.  
_-Emil Ludwig**

**Heh, that being said, the scenario in each story will change greatly as they are not connected to eachother, not all will be their first kiss and not all eill even be happy (although I DO have a great love for getting them together for the first time, so there may be a lot of that) So at the begining of the chapter I will write any extra information that you need to know about the setting so as not to be confused in my authors note at the top. Also, any chapter where they are not already together the happenings in realms of the gods, obviously, will not have happened in regards to their confession of feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (Tamora Pierce) or the quote (Emil Ludwig)**

**Info: D/N not together yet.**

* * *

**Theme 1: "Look over here"**

* * *

Daine was nearly sprinting as she tried to keep up with Numair. They were with a Delegation party to Maren and ever since Numair had heard about the new, and apparently very extensive, library that had just been built in the royal palace he had barely been able to keep still. Now that they finally had some time to themselves (thank the gods, she wasn't sure if she could deal with his fidgeting through any more opening ceremonies) he had immediately set out for the library with her in tow.

Upon entering the much anticipated room she glanced at him quickly, slightly worried that he might just pass out from the excitement. Daine turned to examine the room and had to admit that it was amazingly impressive. Rows upon rows of books stood atop one another with great ladders that one had to climb to reach a majority of the shelves, if that wasn't enough there was a second level that was just as big and numerous sections that led off into smaller areas, no doubt holding even more texts. As she approached a shelf, examining the titles as she ran her finger over the bindings, she wondered idly whether someone should write back to their majesties and warn them that the party may be returning sans black mage.

"Daine, look over here!" Numair voice called from somewhere behind the shelves. Daine took a few minutes and finally found Numair on the second level in a smaller area that overlooked the first but was still very secluded. She grinned at the awed expression on his face.

"Look! These are _all_ about dragons." He motioned to the shelf in front of him, a gesture that was made rather difficult due to the fact that his arms held at least seven different books.

"Really? Is there anything that might be useful with Kit?" She walked up close to the shelf, looking at the various titles intently.

"There must be, look at this! It's amazing, I should talk to Jon about extending our resources when we return." He mumbled, looking down at the books in his arms longingly, as though he would miss them greatly when they returned home. Daine looked up and saw a particular tome that caught her eye. She quickly hoisted herself up the ladder that was closest to it and climbed up a few rungs to reach it.

"Careful Daine." Numair's voice said warily as he moved to stand below the ladder and Daine, now with the book in hand, began to descend.

"I am perfectly capable of handling a ladder Numair." The effect of this statement however was rather reduced due to the fact that at that moment her foot missed a rung and she slid down the rest of the way quickly. Numair dropped the small library he was carrying, something he only did under the direst of circumstances, and put his arms out to catch her. Upon coming into contact with Numair's arms Daine found footing on one of the bottom rungs and quickly turned around to face the taller man, his face now level with hers. Her arms ended up over his shoulders as she juggled the book she had retrieved, trying not to drop it. Finally managing to get a hold on the text she sighed in relief and smiled at Numair, whom she was _very _close to at the moment.

"Saved this one." She grinned at him, looking levelly into his eyes for once, and didn't notice when he didn't reply as she was distracted by looking at the floor around them that had books strewn about. She bit her lip and began to wriggle a bit in an attempt to move to pick them up; she knew how much Numair hated the mistreatment of books.

"Sorry." She said, pulling her arms back and holding her book to her chest as she moved to lower herself fully from the ladder. Instead, she felt Numairs hand on her shoulders, stopping her and looked up at him, surprised. The look on his face was part thoughtful and part something that she was having trouble placing but somehow it made her freeze and her breath come more heavily. He moved forward slowly, fully pressing his body against hers. Daine gasped, surprised, as he reached out and took the book form her, gently, before throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor. She stared at him, wide eyed and mouth open slightly, as he ran his hand down her cheek and neck, making her shiver slightly. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers, soft and teasing, and she finally understood the look on his face. She decided that she really liked where that look led as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. This was something so far beyond any kiss that she had ever had that she lost track of just how long they stayed like that, Her wrapped around him while he ran his hands down her neck and back and, to her absolute delight, at one point thigh. They carried on in that manner for gods knew how long, content to simply surround themselves in each other and the new emotions that coursed through them until a voice calling forced them to break apart, much to Daine's aggravation.

"Numair, are you here?" Alanna's voice called out.

"Yes." Numair called back, through gritted teeth as he leaned over her, his arms still pinning her between him and the ladder.

"I thought I'd find you here, find anything interesting?" The other woman asked innocently and Numair smirked down at Daine and moved closer to whisper into her ear in a husky voice that made Daine shudder with desire.

"I dare say I did." He bit her ear gently and Daine bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her before he moved to kiss her tenderly once more, hands on the side of her face, before backing away as the two prepared to make themselves presentable to go greet the lioness. Daine had to say that she was now _very_ impressed with this library.

* * *

**REVIEW please.**


	2. News Letter

**Chapter 2! Info: Daine and Numair are together and living together but not married yet.**

* * *

Theme 2: News/ Letter

* * *

Daine paced back in forth in the rooms she and Numair shared. She wrung her hands together and looked out the window. Numair would be returning today and she hadn't heard from him since she sent her letter. Why hadn't he replied? Was he angry? She knew she should have been more careful but gods she hoped he wasn't. She sat down on the bed, putting her head between her hands wishing that someone had told her what time he should arrive.

How on earth had she not noticed that her pregnancy charm had gone missing? It was almost as bad as her not realizing she was pregnant until after he had left on his mission. She jumped up when she heard the door open. Numair came in slowly, looking tired and dropping his bag onto the floor. Daine stayed where she was, too nervous to walk forward, and spoke softly.

"Hello" It came out as more of a question and she sucked in a breath, biting her lip.

"Hello" He smiled tiredly at her and walked over, wrapping his arms around her slowly and kissing her lightly. Daine sank into his embrace, so things would be okay. She sighed and felt his chest rumble as he began to speak again.

"So how has the palace been in my absence magelet? Anything exciting?" She looked up at him confused, thinking perhaps he was teasing, but looking at his face she realized he wasn't. He turned from her, unaware of her confusion, and began to rifle through his drawers.

"Uh, well" She trailed off, panic slowly overtaking her, was he just ignoring it. "Nothing that you don't already know, I suppose." He nodded in agreement as he pulled out a shirt.

"So, um, how was your mission?" She walked up behind him nervously.

"Dreadful" He scoffed, unbuttoning his shirt. "Rainy, useless, we got _lost_" He shed his shirt violently as he headed into the rant "Hags bones, how do you get _lost_? There are only about three roads!" Daine cut him off before he got too carried away.

"So you didn't find out _anything_?" She brought her hand to her mouth to chew on her thumbnail, something she hadn't done in years, and he knocked it from her mouth.

"Nothing of importance" He said, waving his hand vaguely. Daine stepped back, feeling as though she had been slapped. Nothing of _importance_, she felt her eyes stinging with tears and tried to blink them away. She walked across the room and sat down on the bed. How _could_ he? Nothing _important_?

"We almost cut it short, I wish we had." He grumbled, pulling his boots off "We weren't even receiving updates from the palace, I think we got on letter the entire time. We were supposed to get them weekly." He threw his boots into the corner with a grunt and stood up to go over to his drawers, seemingly forgetting he had already gotten another shirt. Daine looked up, surprised.

"You only got one letter?" She had sent hers with one of the updates.

"Yes" He said sourly "We should have gotten at least six. Do I have any clean shirts?" He asked, shovelling through his drawer.

"So you didn't get my letter?" She asked, desperately hoping that was the case.

"What? You sent a letter?" He turned to look at her, surprised, and for the first time saw her face, eyes still bright with unshed tears. In an instant he was at her side, fingers gently under her chin, lifting her face to look at him. "Magelet, what's wrong?" She started crying, she _hated_ being this hormonal.

"I'm pregnant you dolt, that's what my letter said." He looked at her for a moment, frozen.

"P-pregnant?" He asked, stunned, and she nodded.

"I thought you had read the letter and just" He cut her off, getting on his knees in front of her and putting a hand on her cheek.

"No, no Daine. I would never say this wasn't important, I'm sorry. The letter never got to me." She nodded weakly, biting her lip. Suddenly he smiled and lifted her up, twirling her in the air and laughing. "Pregnant! Magelet, you have no idea how much I love you."

"I might have an idea." She said when he set her down, smiling at him "So, it's okay then?"

"Magelet, _yes_, it's more than that. It's amazing, it's _perfect_." He leaned down and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She deepened the kiss, pushing him back towards the bed, hands running over his bare chest. The back of his knees hit the bed and he collapsed onto it, Daine straddling him. When she began to push him back he pulled back, looking unsure.

"Uh, is it okay to do this when you're" He trailed off, motioning to her stomach "I mean, are we allowed?" She laughed and pushing him back, leaning over him.

"Don't worry, you won't be thinking enough to worry about that in a moment."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review please!**


	3. Jolt!

**Info: This one is set right after Wild Magic, so Daine is 13 (making Numair 28) and Daine and Numair are at Numair's tower for a short break. Obviously they are not together as Daine _IS only_ 13.**

* * *

Theme 3: Jolt

* * *

Daine inched further along the top of the rock face, watching the waves hit its base a few feet below. She smiled and breathed in the sea air marvelling at the new world that had opened up to her in the past few months.

"_Daine_" Said Numair, a hint of impatience in his voice. "We are having a _lesson_."

"Uh-huh" The girl said, distracted as she continued to watch the waves below. It was so nice to be able to simply sit out on the beach without having to worry about sieges or immortals or that Carthak place. After helping with the clean up at Pirate's Swoop Numair had brought her to his tower for a short rest and she had been absolutely delighted to see that it was right on the ocean. Also, as a bonus there were no servants which meant she didn't have to worry about no more people calling her 'Lady' or any of such nonsense. Nope, just a week of her and Numair and the beach and animals and her magic.

"_Lessons_, Daine" Oh right, those too; there was a definite not of irritation to his voice now.

"I'm sorry it's just all so distracting." She turned to look at him, pouting.

"Then perhaps we should move inside." He moved to rise and she quickly pulled him back down.

"No, it's such a nice day. Please?" She pleaded, trying her best to look as endearing as Thom when he wanted something. Numair merely looked at her strangely.

"Nice?" He motioned around them "It's completely overcast and it's windy. I don't even know how in Mithros's name you got me out here in the first place." He pouted, Numair hated anything that was even remotely cold and that included wind.

"But look how pretty it is!" She motioned the grey waters in front of her, churning hypnotically "Just think, if me and you"

"You and I" He corrected automatically.

"If you and I had stayed inside we would have missed this." She was still captivated by the sea, up until now only seeing it on fairly clear days, and Numair shook his head.

"Trust me, this will not be the last time the sea has a few waves on it. You will see it like this _plenty_ more, I assure you. I have no idea what I'll have to do to keep you inside when a storm hits, have to chain you to the bed probably." He muttered the last bit darkly, looking seriously concerned.

"How big do the waves get?" She asked excitedly, looking at him with wide eyes and he buried his head in his hands, exasperated.

"That was _not_ the point of what I said. Now come, magelet, _lessons_" He looked at her pleadingly.

"Oh Odds Bobs Numair, we're supposed to be on a vacation. Can't we just put it off for one day and look at the ocean? Please?" She knew it was hopeless and usually she very much looked forward to lessons but at the moment she just didn't have the ability to focus.

"Absolutely not, if we don't stick to regular lessons you will regret it."

"What in the goddess's name will happen to me if we skip _one_ lesson?" She asked crossly, putting her hands on her hips. Just then a particularly large wave hit the base of the rock face and sprayed up, drenching Daine and causing her to jolt from the sheer cold of the water. Numair, who had been sitting further back, burst out laughing as the young girl stared back at him, wide eyed.

"Well, that's not exactly what I meant but it will do. I told you." He said teasingly, still laughing.

"Stop laughing, that was _cold_." Daine said, teeth chattering. Numair, still chuckling, took off his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Let's go inside magelet." She nodded and they stood. As they went Numair wrapped his arm around the chattering girl to keep her warm and bent down to place a swift kiss on her forehead. Daine blushed, unused to such affection from her teacher but smiled slightly all the same.

"I told you we were supposed to be having a lesson" Numair whispered quietly as they neared the Tower and Daine stuck her tongue out at him, still blushing.

* * *

**Review please! It makes me ever so happy!**


	4. Our Distance and That Person

**Enjoy! This one was a bit hard...had problems with the prompt..**

**Setting: A little bit after Dunlath. Daine is 14, Again they are not together...obviously**

* * *

Theme 4: Our Distance and That Person

* * *

He couldn't help the knot that formed in his stomach or the unmistakeable feeling of loss that overcame him in that moment but at the same time a smile spread over his face as he watched her fly away for the first time, most certainly not for the last. Since their return from Dunlath a few weeks ago Daine had been unrelenting in working to develop her shape shifting skills. Today she had finally succeeded in achieving bird shape for the first time and he stood on the top of the palace wall, her clothes in a pile at his feet, he watched her form flying away and suddenly realized how fleeting his presence may be in her life.

He was, after all, her teacher, a position that held no promise of a future. Someday she would no longer have any use of him and he feared that day would come soon, in truth he had already taught her most of what he knew. In just over one short year she had made a place for herself in his life that to him was irreplaceable, he only feared that he had failed to make one in hers. Would she still need him in the coming years or would she soon find some young man to marry and slowly fade from him? People grow up, they forge lives for themselves, she would be no different and there was no guarantee that he would be a part of hers.

He watched her circle above the trees of the royal forest, fists clenching as she slowly drifted further away. She really had absolutely no idea of her own worth. The way she spoke you could tell that she still thought herself a simply country bred girl, not worthy of the life she led. He couldn't help but to think that she was so far above everyone else, so far ahead of them. If the past year had been any indication she was to do great things in her life, he was sure of it, things that no one else would dare dream of. Even now she had power that was so arcane it was considered a myth to most and now it came as easily to her as breathing. She was so high above everything else, so much more than she believed, how could he truly expect to be part of that?

He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. So much worrying over a mere child of fourteen, though truth be told he had never considered her a child. No person who had been what she had been through by the time he met her could be a child. She was young yes, but a child? Never; and soon she would not even be that young. A couple short years and she would be of marrying age; he couldn't help feeling dread at that thought, he wasn't entirely sure there was anyone good enough for her and he feared she may sell herself short. The things people tell you when you are a child have a habit of sticking no matter what and she spent her whole life hearing that no honorable man would want her. If someone was going to take her away from him they had damn well better be perfect, he would see to it.

He looked up and saw bird-Daine staring at him from the castle wall and for the first time he really saw what shape she had chosen. He smiled widely as the hawk cocked its head at him inquiringly. Perhaps he had more of a place in her world than he believed and for now he would just bide his time, there were a few years yet until he had to begin worrying about suitors; he hoped.

He took off his cloak and held it out as Daine shifted back to human and wrapped herself in it.

"How did I do?" She looked up at him, eyes bright and cheeks flushed with excitement and he grinned down at her, taking one of her small hands in his own.

"Wonderfully my dear, as your humble servant I am inclined to tell you that I have never seen such beautiful flying" He bowed deeply to her, teasing, and kissed her hand lightly as she blushed and glared at him.

"You, master mage, have been away from court far too long. Now turn around while I change" He obeyed and looked up to the sky as she pulled on her clothes, yes, he believed he had a while yet.

* * *

**Review please! I love hearing feedback! Thanks to all those people who have already been reviewing!**


	5. Ano Sa

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme 5: "ano sa" ("hey, you know…")**

* * *

Daine sat next to Numair, her cheeks still red from embarrassment and anger as she remembered an incident from earlier in the day. Numair, who had been so wrapped up in his latest academic conquest that he had not noticed her current mood, continued to explain a particularly complex spell he was developing to her. Daine bit her lip and glared at nothing in particular as she leaned back against the tree behind them. In truth it was more embarrassment than anger, well, complete _humiliation_ really. Numair looked down at her and stopped his rant to give her a concerned look.

"Is something bothering you magelet?" He tried to look her in the eye but she waved him off.

"No, I'm just tired. You were saying?" She tried to sound as interested as possible considering her current preoccupation was one of the last things she wanted to talk to Numair about. Really though, she thought huffily, where did that _boy_ get off saying something like that? She thought a little sensitivity would be in order but apparently he saw no need for it. She bit her lip and looked down wondering if, perhaps, he had been right. As silly as it seemed to be so upset over such a matter she couldn't help but be worried by it. She sighed again and this time Numair stopped his speech completely, giving up.

"Come now Daine, I know when something is bothering you." He looked at her intently, obviously expecting an answer as she turned red again.

"Really, it's nothing Numair. Just silly" She paused "Girl things" She finished vaguely, hoping he would be willing to leave it at that. Luck, however, was not with her and he merely prodded further.

"Such as?" He asked mildly, not put off in the slightest as to what that phrase could entail.

"Such as silly girl things" There was a pause before she continued, softly "Silly girl boy things" Daine looked at the ground, fiddling with the hem of her tunic.

"Ah, I see. This is starting to make much more sense now. I believe there is a clerk courting you, yes? Would this perhaps have to do with him?" He continued to look at her as though they were talking about the weather and she looked at him sourly.

"Since when do you pay so much attention to who is courting me?"

"Nonsense, it's merely in the interest of your wellbeing" He waved her off and her glare deepened as she remembered the talk he had given Kaddar in the interest of her _wellbeing_. "Now, am I correct in understanding that this has to do with him?"

"Yes" She mumbled, not wanting to say any more; it was far too embarrassing.

"And?"

"And what?" She looked up at him innocently, feigning ignorance.

"You know very well what Daine, what is the problem?" He gave her one of his most obstinate looks and she knew he was determined.

"He just, said something that was a bit" She paused, searching for the word "Bothersome, you could say."

"What did he say?" Although his posture remained relaxed Daine saw the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Just, nothing really; it doesn't matter. Why don't we just forget this?" Daine pleaded, not wanting Numair to know _this_ about her of all things.

"Daine, tell me what he said." At this point it had become more of a command than anything and she was starting to realize that there was no way out of it.

"Numair, please" She tried to get up but Numair pulled her back down.

"Daine"

"Really, It doesn't---"

"_Daine_" He turned her to look at him and she buried her face in her hands.

"HetoldmeIwasabadkisser" She mumbled through her hands, mortified.

"What?" Numair asked, confused, as he pulled her hands away and she sighed.

"He told me I was a bad kisser." The girl said softly, bright red and looking at the ground. There was silence for a moment before Numair burst out laughing and Daine turned to look at him in indignation. Seeing her look Numair stopped laughing, although the hint of laughter remained in his voice.

"I'm sorry magelet, I was just expecting something much worse."

"Worse?" She continued to stare at him, not believing his reaction.

"No, magelet, calm down, I didn't mean that you shouldn't be upset by it." He paused thinking what he said over before shaking his head and continuing "Actually, no, you _shouldn't_ be upset by it. I've seen this _clerk_; he's naught but a boy. I doubt he knows what he's talking about." He waved his hand in the air, brushing the topic off.

"Well, he certainly seemed to know enough to tell me I wasn't doing it right." She brought her knees up to her chin and stared dejectedly at the ground in front of her. "He made that fair clear."

"Daine, relax. I'm sure you are just fine when it comes to kissing, just forget about him" He patted her on the arm and leaned back onto the tree.

"You can't say that, you have no idea; I could be absolutely horrible." She said, her voice rising.

"Daine, I doubt you're _horrible_; be reasonable---"

"You be _reasonabl_e, _he_ was the one who kissed me so I think he would know."

"Fine" He said, rolling his eyes "Is there anything in particular you were doing when he said this?" She stared at him for a moment with an eyebrow raised before he continued, hands raised in defence. "I'm just trying to help here." Daine sighed and bit her lip.

"Not really, I mean he was kissing me and it was nice enough---"

"If you are describing kissing someone as 'nice enough' I don't think you are the one with the problems" Numair muttered, cutting her off, before she threw him a look.

"As I was saying it was _nice enough_ and I was getting a little bored (Numair laughed here and tried to disguise it as a cough) so I just responded a little more so it wasn't quite so, uh, _tame_." She was blushing deeply now, not believing that she was telling _Numair_ this. "And every time I would respond like I, well, wanted to he would pull away and say to just let _him_ handle it and then he said, well, you know." She buried her face in her hands again, unable to look at Numair. After another moments silence she heard Numair laughing, yet again and she looked up at him, hurt.

"No, no magelet, I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at him. Fool boy, At some point he'll learn that, well, _response_ is the nest part. Until then just don't worry about what he said. You are at no fault except that of kissing someone with the romantic abilities of a scone." Daine laughed slightly at this but still wasn't convinced.

"You really can't tell from that though, I mean he could still be right."

"Daine" Numair sighed, taking one of her hands. "I am willing to bet that you are not only a good kisser, but a phenomenal one. So don't let what one clerk said get to you." He shot her his most charming smile and she sighed, glaring at him.

"Nice try, but flattery will get you nothing here master mage. You can _think_ that all you want (She rolled her eyes here, not believing him for an instant) but there is no way you can know for sure." She sighed again, leaning back against the tree once more. "I'll just have to learn I guess."

"Daine" Numair said in his warning voice "You are getting far too worked up over this; besides it's hardly something you can learn."

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" She snapped. There were a few moments of silence before she broke it, a new and shocking plan forming in her mind. "Hey, you know" She said thoughtfully, drifting off.

"Hmm?" He asked, looking at her form the corner of his eyes and she bit her lip, not believing what she was about to do.

"You _are_ my teacher" She trailed off again, getting onto her knees and looking down at him as he looked up at her, shocked.

"What?" He asked dumbly, staring at her with wide eyes as she bent down and brought her lips to his, lightly. At first he froze and she was worried that she had made a terrible mistake but soon his lips began to move with hers and she placed a hand on the side of his face, deepening the kiss. It lasted less than a minute before Daine pulled back, red faced.

"And? Still stand by your belief?" She asked, her voice soft and shaky.

"Clerks are absolute fools" He said, his breath ragged as he backed away from her, still stunned. She grinned and made to get up before he stopped her.

"What? I don't get to know how I did?" He teased and she paused, pretending to consider it.

"It was nice enough." She said after a moment, cheekily, before getting up and turning on her heel to walk away from him; smiling as he yelled after her for a _"rematc_h".

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!**

* * *


	6. The Space Between Dream and Reality

**Set after RotG, Numair has not admitted his feelings.**

* * *

**Theme 6: The Space Between Dream and Reality**

* * *

Daine lay atop her bedroll, not even having the energy to crawl inside as she heard Numair complete the protective circle around their camp and walk back to the fire.

"Magelet?" His voice came from a few feet away and Daine opened her eyes and turned her head groggily towards him where he crouched above his own bedroll, face partially obscured by flames from their campfire. "Are you alright?" His voice held open concern as he studied her.

"I'm alright; just still fair exhausted. We've hardly had any time to rest since the immortals war." She rolled to face him, resting her head on her elbow as Numair sighed, exhaustion now clear in his own face.

"Trust me, I know; not all of us have demigod blood driving us mind you." He teased as Daine stuck her tongue out at him even as her eyes drooped. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine for this trip; I'm just not sure how many more after this I can take." She stretched slightly and winced as she realized how stiff her back had become from sleeping badly the night before.

"That was convincing" Numair chided as he came over to crouch next to her. "Where's it hurt?"

"My back's just stiff is all, it's fine." She tried to brush him off but Numair persisted.

"Roll over onto your stomach." He said softly and she complied, sighing deeply when he began to massage her back through her shirt. "Oh yes, you were right, it needed immediate attention." That earned a chuckle from him and there was silence for a few moments before Numair spoke again.

"Is there anything else that's bothering you?" He asked as his hands rubbed firm circles into the nape of her neck.

"Nothing more than usual" She said, eye lids fluttering shut once again as she tried to fight off sleep.

"More than usual?" His hands paused briefly at her response before continuing.

"Just, all this fighting. I'm far tired of it and not just physically but I know it needs doing. I'm just worried it will never end and part of me feels like that as long as we're fighting like this all the time I'll, I'm not sure, miss out?" She paused, unsure of exactly what she was saying. "I'm not sure, I've just been thinking a lot and everything is all higgily-piggily right now, I'm not exactly sure what I want but part of me feels like we'll be fighting like this forever and that I'll always be putting life on hold for it, not life exactly but certain things, you know? People, relationships, a home of my own, love" She said the last part softly, nit realizing that Numair had finished his ministrations as she laughed slightly to herself. "Funny isn't it? I'm thinking of things like romances and families at a time like this when I've never even considered it to be an option before." She lay there for a moment before she felt Numair's hands grip her shoulder firmly and turn her over onto her back so that she was forced to look at him. Her breath caught at what she saw in his eyes, sadness, confusion and things she couldn't begin to describe.

"Why would you think that wasn't an option?" She paused, not sure of how to answer.

"Well, I grew up my whole childhood hearing that no respectable man would have me; it's just always seemed like the way things were supposed to be so I never questioned it." She looked away from him and his grip tightened.

"Daine, look at me" She looked up into his eyes reluctantly "You're not in Snowsdale anymore, you have every right to what you want, love, a family, anything. Never think that you're not good enough, you're more deserving of those things than anyone I know." Daine smiled up at him and brought a hand up to grip his own that was still on her shoulder.

"You're fair sweet Numair." She smiled again and felt her eyelids flutter again feeling the extent of her exhaustion once more.

"Promise me" Numair said sternly, still staring at her intently.

"Sorry?" She said, opening her eyes wide as he bent down and pulled her into a hug, his lips resting against her ear.

"Promise me you'll never sell yourself short or take less that you're entitled to."

"I promise" She said softly, shocked at what sounded like a touch of desperation in his voice.

"Good." He held her to him for a few moments before pressing his lips to her cheek for a long moment before returning his mouth to her ear and whispering. "You really have no idea how wonderful you are, do you?" Daine, now slipping fast into sleep giggled.

"Well maybe you should compliment me more often master mage." She giggled a bit more and Numair sighed, pulling away.

"Let's get you to bed." Daine continued to slip in and out of sleep and dreams as Numair tucked her into her bedroll. One moment he was lifting her up and the next she was in the realms of the gods watching giant birds dance through the sky. Then Numair was laying her inside her bedroll before she was flying through the air above pirates swoop. In her last moment of waking she felt him tug the bedroll up around her to keep her warm and his hand smooth her hair back before she fell back into her dreams where the beaches of Numair's tower began to build themselves in her minds eye and his words lingered in her ears and echoed through her mind, _"I love you."_

* * *

**Review!:)**


	7. Superstar

**New chapter! Enjoy;) Also, there is a section at the bottom that I would really like people to take a look at!**

**

* * *

Theme 7: Superstar**

* * *

Numair glanced apprehensively at the young girl riding next to him. Her face was pale and tense and her hands gripped the reigns so hard you could practically see her knuckles. They had been sent out as part of a delegation party to Galla (personally Numair was shocked that she had been allowed to ever go on one again after the Carthak, we, i_ncident_) and the absolutely _brilliant_ people leading the way had decided that the best way to get to the capital was to go through Snowsdale. He had told Daine that they could go a different way if she couldn't handle it but she had denied his offer, he knew that she didn't want to make a fuss about it. There were still only a few people who knew what had happened back then.

"Daine?" He asked, testing the waters. She looked up at him, silently telling him to continue. "Are you worried about the others finding out?" He waved a hand to the delegation riding around them. There were a handful of dignitaries, a few clerks and a number of soldiers. She bit her lip and finally shook her head.

"Not so much. The ones who count already know and the rest, well." She paused, looking away. "They're already scared of me, so what will it change?" She looked at him then and the sadness in her eyes left him struggling to breath. Daine urged Cloud forward, escaping further questions, and Numair stared after her. She had come so far sine they had met and he had underestimated the effect that other people still had on her. Yes, she was a great woman and a hero, a goddess even, and while in his eyes that made her nothing less than amazing to others she was strange and dangerous. He should know, he got many of the same looks as she did but to a lesser extent. While he was an extremely powerful mage the gift itself was nothing unusual to have while her magic was something this world had never seen before, not really. He saw how stable hands and maids hushed when she walked by and how many would avoid her eyes in the halls or walk faster as they passed but he never knew it had affected her so much. She always had on such a bright face; never let it faze her at all; apparently just not on the outside.

Numair sighed; it all came back to Snowsdale and the people she grew up with. He had seen the kind of abuse those born without knowing their fathers endured but that had always been in bigger cities, far less personal and more accepted considering how much more common it was there. In a small town though, he had no idea exactly how bad it had been. He had asked before, subtly, but she always changed the subject and she would never tell him the kinds of things they had said to her, the kinds of ideas they had put in her head about her future. No matter how far some people come, no matter the great things they achieved, sometimes those ideas learned as a child were the ones that stuck.

Numair looked up suddenly and realized that they were riding into town; he must have been lost in thought for a long time. His eyes scanned for Daine franticly and he saw her towards the lead, her eyes facing straight ahead and not even glancing at the villagers who were coming out of various buildings. A few of the older ones recognized her and he heard a wave of whispers flow through the small crowd. He gripped his reigns tighter. If they dared to threaten her in any way or if they failed to show her the respect she deserved they would have him to answer to as well as a none-too-happy Alanna he imagined. He saw a heavyset woman standing outside what seemed to be the Inn glaring at Daine as she leaned against the porch railing. Suddenly the procession came to a halt as a shout came from the back and Alanna rode past him, giving him a meaningful look as she did, to draw up to the front.

"Are there lodgings here that me and my party could make use of?" The lioness shouted, looking out over the villagers. A gruff looking man came to stand beside the heavyset woman Numair had seen earlier.

"Yes'm, we've enough rooms I reckon." The party began to dismount as the man's eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on Daine and he stiffened. He looked as though he was about to say something when Alanna cut him off.

"Ah, yes, I believe you're acquainted with one of ours already. Veralidaine Sarrasri, Wildmage of Tortall." Another round of murmurs commenced and Daine dismounted, looking the man straight in the face, before Alanna smiled wickedly before speaking again. "I'm sorry, my mistake, I meant Veralidaine Wierynsra. _That_ might be a name you know, if not ask your hunters." Numair smiled at the shocked faces of the innkeeper and his wife. That's right, he thought, see what she is now and think of what you are. It's like comparing the dirt beneath your feet to the stars. This time there was no effort to disguise the discussion as whispers as Daine made her way to the stables with Cloud.

* * *

That night Numair descended into the main room of the inn where the rest of the entourage were assembled, drinking and laughing. He sat next to the Lioness who looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you aren't with Daine." She said, taking a sip of her ale.

"I couldn't find her, she must have left her room right after she put her stuff off. I couldn't even find Kit." He said bitterly and Alanna cocked her head in the direction of a table to their left.

"Kit's busy being admired by that mage we brought with us, _again_."

"Have you seen Daine?"

"She was here for a while, it was strange. People were practically falling over themselves to make her feel welcome in front of us but it was so" She paused, shaking her head. "Forced, maybe? They're scared of her, that's for sure; maybe even more now than when she left because then she didn't have the power of a nation and the gods behind her. There's something else though, like they think she's not good enough, you know? _Ignorant people_." She hissed, slamming her tankard down. "She said she would be out by some clearing, you should go find her."

* * *

It took him nearly half an hour but finally he found her a little ways into the woods, crouching by a pond. Upon hearing his footsteps she turned, startled, and then relaxed when she saw who it was.

"How did you find me?" She asked softly, glancing at his wrist.

"In case you haven't noticed there tends to be a bit of an increase in animal activity wherever you go." He said teasingly and she blushed and met his eyes with her own. "How are you doing?" He said after a moment of silence and she stood up, sighing.

"Alright, I guess. I just never thought I would be back here, you know? Even when they said we would be I just didn't believe it."

"We can leave tonight if you want, you and me can move on for a bit and camp out if that's what you want." He said seriously and she just shook her head.

"No, it's fine. We'll be leaving in the morning anyway and we need the rest. Besides I could tell how excited you were to have a real bed master mage." She teased and he chuckled.

"Be that as it may if you were really alright you wouldn't be out here all alone. You're even keeping the animals at a difference. Did I mention I had to follow some very depressed looking animals to find you?" She sighed and turned away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's just being back here. They're all bending over backwards to act like I'm welcomed here and it's so transparent. You can tell that they think the same things about me now that they did back then. The innkeeper's wife, Lettie? The way she looked at me when I was putting Cloud in the stables with all the soldiers, you could tell she was fair gloating when I didn't talk to any of them. She was always the one who said" Daine cut off, shaking her head. "It doesn't matter."

"Daine" Numair said, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "What did she say, you can tell me."

"It really doesn't matter anymore Numair, it's all in the past right?"

"Yes, it's in the past" He paused and heard her take in a decidedly shaky breath "And it matters." There was a pause and finally she spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"She used to tell me that no respectable man would ever want me." Numair tensed and in that moment felt more hate for that woman than he thought would be possible.

"You don't believe that do you?"

"I don't know, maybe I do." She looked down. "I heard it so much, you know? And not just from her, others too, and so far it's been true."

"Don't say that Daine, you've been wanted." She hissed angrily and tensed.

"Wanted yes, but I wouldn't exactly say it was for respectable reasons Numair. The only people who have shown interest in me are the ones who aren't too scared of me to try to bed me." He could tell she was crying now and he took in a deep breath, looking down.

"You're wrong magelet, you're wanted." He took in a deep breath, his mind set and his heart fearful.

"Right" She laughed. "By who?" He turned her around quickly and his lips softly to her own. He felt her gasp and was prepared to pull away when he felt her relax into the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. He held her, unwilling to pull away, until the need for oxygen overcame his need for her and he pulled away, breathing heavily. She was looking up at him, shocked eyes reflecting the stars in the night sky.

"I hardly think that Snowsdale gossip would consider you respectable." As she said this she smiled and he returned the grin, laughing, before she pulled him back down into another kiss. He had been wrong before, it was not the dirt compared to stars. She was so much more than that, no brilliance of the most beautiful star could ever compare.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, I would love some feedback on what you liked and what you didn't so review! Please read the section below! I know it's long but stay with me!**

**Also....so...As a lot of you have noticed there is a kind of lack of D/N on ...I find other pairings and characters are much more represented....and I think a lot of people might be like me..they are more inspired to write when the fandom is alive and kicking...another things that is lacking on this site is a trong forum force which is very sad because a forum could be a great resource for a lot of authors to get together and bounce ideas off of one another as well as maybe suggest other fandoms to one another. **

**Also while there are a lot of fandom dedicated to a certain pairing or as an RPG there really aren't many that are dedicated to the writing aspect of it (not in the fandom sections anyway..and none that are really alive) so I was considering starting a forum that was a bit of a D/N forum but focussing more on the writing and production of more fics and more ideas within the fandom. I am thinking of starting it as a D/N one but obviously the discussion of stories based on other pairings or fandoms wouldn't be prohibited...I just think it might be a good idea to start it focussing on a specific pairing because I find with a lot of forums (especially actual forums on the web,..the writing sections of those tend to be a bit..lacking) that there are so many people interested in so many different things that sometimes it's hard to find enough people interested in the same thing to get things going.**

**I just think it would be really cool to get a bunch of the D/N fans together on one forum where we could bounce ideas off one another...talk about writing styles...people could get some more in depth critique on some of their stories if they wanted..some help if they are having writer's block...and there could be a section for requests or some such. Anyway, I am talking about this here because I wanted to see what the interest would be. There really is no point in starting yet another forum if no one knows about it...then people find it at all different times...so it's just dead because no one posts at the same time...so I thought if maybe if I could see what the interest was and who was interested (maybe in helping out as well) that if there was interest than I could proceed with those plans. I don't particularly like the forum set up since it's so simplistic but for a smaller group it would be fine...and by some miracle this proceeded it could always move to a forum hosting site..anyway, I'm getting way ahead of myself.**

**If anyone is interested please let me know, PM me or whatever..and if you know anyone else who would be interested pass it on!**


	8. Our Own World

**_Here's a new chapter, sorry it took so long :(  
_**

**_disclaimer: not mine_**

**_Info: Not much to say here....just that it takes place when Daine and Numair are already together at an unspecified time after RotG.  
_**

**_

* * *

Theme 8: Our Own World  
_**

* * *

The noise of the battle raged on outside the storage cupboard. The sounds of catapults, fighting, and death continued on even as the feeling of inescapable numbness washed over the room itself. Breathing hard Daine held Numair to her, not sure what blood belonged to her and what belonged to him. Numair shivered and Daine held him closer to her body, a horrible sense of realization overtaking her. Her eyes began to sting as he coughed, blood wetting his lips, and gasped.

"What happened?" His voice was hoarse and barely audible with the noise from outside.

"They breached the walls." Her voice cracked but she went on. "You were trying to keep the barriers up but one snuck up behind you and-" She faltered here, unable to go on. He looked around, confused, until his eyes fell upon his abdomen where she had her hand firmly pressed. Even in the dim light of the closet the blood soaking her hand was clear.

"Oh." He whispered "Funny, I can't feel it." He rested his head against Daine's arm and she shuddered, tears freely flowing down her grime covered face.

"I brought you here, it's the only place I could think of and the healer's tent was-" She broke off again, gasping, and Numair slowly raised a hand to cover her own.

"Shush, sweetling. You did well." He was trembling now and he could feel his vision beginning to fade. He turned his head, trying to see her again. They sat in silence for a moment and listened to the battle that was raging on. How strange, he thought, that all that could still be going on at a time like this. He coughed again, tasting the metal tang of blood in his mouth.

"Daine?" He asked, voice cracking.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

She sobbed, body shaking, and her grip on him tightened. "Yes." She cried, barely able to speak. "Yes." He smiled to himself.

"You've made me very happy." Numair whispered. "But where will we live?" There was a moment of silence and she gave a half laugh.

"I suppose we could live anywhere we wanted." She said quietly.

"Where would you want to live?" He asked again, gasping at the effort.

"I think," She paused, one hand stroking his hair. "I think I'm tired of the fighting. I think that maybe I want to find a little town where we could have a little house together." She trailed off, biting her lip and he smiled.

"And fill it with little children."

"Yes; and you could teach them about magic and I could teach them how to shoot a bow."

"I think we should leave the horseback riding lessons to you as well." Numair smirked, as much as he could, and Daine laughed.

"Fair enough." She paused again, still trembling. "I love you so much." Daine whispered finally; when she was able to say the words.

"I know." He said, taking a deep breath as tears began to fill his own eyes. "I know and I will always love you. Daine, magelet, you have made me so happy." He reached for her and she bent down to kiss him softly. They broke apart and he whispered.

"Yellow"

"What?" She asked in confusion and his eyes began to flutter.

"I think the house should be yellow, and we can plant flowers in the windowsill." He was barely audible now.

"Yellow sounds good, I'd like that." Daine said back.

"And we could sleep all day if we wanted to, or explore, or make love, or anything we wanted. It could be our own little world, away from all this. I think I'm tired of the fighting too." He said softly, sounding almost childlike at the end.

"Yes, our own world." She sobbed, stroking his hair. There was another moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Daine?"

"Yes" She was shaking violently now.

"Kiss me?" She sobbed and kissed him, praying for some sort of miracle. Feeling him still she pulled back and caught her breath. Shaking she closed his eyelids and lay across him, barely hearing the battle over her own cries.

* * *

**I know that was like....mega-depressing...sorry..it's just what came to me...  
**


	9. Dash

**_Here I thought you deserves a happy one after the last one.  
_**

**_disclaimer: not mine_**

**_Info: Takes place between their return from Carthak and before the war breaks out. They aren't together yet.  
_**

**_

* * *

Theme 8: Dash  
_**

* * *

"Come on Numair!" Daine shouted over the wind as she ran back into the waves. The mage laughed from where he sat in the sand.

"You're getting soaked!" He yelled back. Daine currently had her breeches rolled up and was running in and out of the waves as they crashed into shore. Spinning around she laughed.

"Aren't you glad to be home?" She asked, still laughing and spinning. She stopped suddenly and grinned at him. He smiled back, unable to help himself as he took in her windswept hair and radiant smile.

"Of course I am." He replied and she jumped into an oncoming wave.

"Then come join me, it's fun!"

"I don't know" He said slowly, trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips. She pouted at him and began to walk towards where he was sitting. When she got closer Numair lurched to his feet and dashed towards her. Daine screamed as he hooked an arm around her waist and spun her around. Laughing Daine threw her arms around his neck as they spun into the waves. Suddenly he lost his footing and they toppled to the ground, soaking themselves in the oncoming waves. Laughing, Daine sat up and he followed suit.

"See? Isn't it fun?" She said, grinning up at him and he smiled back. There was a moment of silence before Daine spoke slowly.

"So, are you going to miss anything? About Carthak I mean" She asked slowly, looking at the ground next to her. He looked at her for a moment, confused.

"Well, Daine, I hate to break it to you but things in Carthak haven't exactly gone well for me lately." He said slowly and Daine shook her head.

"I mean, more specifically if you missed anything like" Her voice caught and the mage saw her blush "Like, uh, Varice." She mumbled the last part, avoiding his gaze.

"Uh" He paused, unsure of what to say. "Varice and I had our good times but, well, it's all in the past. We're very different people now." He wasn't used to discussing these sorts of things with Daine and was finding it rather difficult. In response to this he heard Daine mumble something. "What was that?" He asked, curious.

"I said it didn't seem very in the past." He did not miss the sourness in her tone. Numair opened his mouth and closed it again. After a moment he took a deep breath.

"Well, you see" He paused for a moment before continuing. "Though our relationship may have ended many years ago we're both consenting adults and-" He stopped suddenly when he realized that Daine was staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You really don't have to explain this." She said and stopped for a moment, looking thoughtful. "In fact I think I'd really prefer not knowing." She made a slight face and he released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Thanks." He looked at her for a moment. "Why are you interested anyway?"

"I'm not." Daine said and Numair didn't believe her for a moment. "Varice was very nice." She said and he could practically hear her choking on her words. He snorted, shaking his head.

"Nice try."

"That obvious?" She said sheepishly and he nodded. "Well you weren't too subtle about Kaddar yourself."

"I was merely looking out for you." He said, shifting uncomfortably.

"I don't need you to look out for me; not that way at least." She grumbled.

"Speaking of which." He said slowly, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "What did happen with you two?" Daine sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing Numair; trust me when I say he was not trying to get to know me in _that_ way."

"Well, I mean, you two are friends" She cut him off, sighing.

"Numair I won't lie; he was mostly nice to me out of necessity. I mean; he's afraid of me sometimes you know?" He looked at her sharply and he continued. "A lot of people are Numair, it get's pretty easy to tell." There was a moment of silence before Numair spoke.

"I know that feeling Daine, trust me. You just have to remember that there are people who aren't afraid of you." He reached over ad placed his hand over hers as waves continued to wash over them lightly. She squeezed his hands and scooted over to give him a hug.

"Thank you for not being afraid of me Numair." She said softly and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a few moments before moving back. Numair felt himself blush deeply and stood up quickly.

"It's getting cold; maybe we should head-" He was cut off as Daine leapt up and dashed towards him, jumping onto his back.

"Come on Numair, it's still nice out." She laughed; jumping off his back and sprinting down the beach. He laughed and chased after her taking in the view as she turned back to smile radiantly at him. _Thank _you_ for never being scared of _me**,** he thought as he looked at her. It was times like these that he realized just how much the little moments, the little smiles, the little touches, meant to him.

"You're going to pay for that!" He yelled, picking up speed in order to catch her around the waist once again.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)  
**


	10. 10

**_This one turned out a lot longer than I expected...enjoy!  
_**

**_disclaimer: not mine_**

**_Info: Takes place after RotG in an AU where they never got together during that book.  
_**

**_

* * *

Theme 10: #10  
_**

* * *

Numair stared at Daine curiously from across the dance floor. Despite the festivities surrounding them she seemed utterly bored. He frowned, normally she enjoyed balls (despite the dress code) but tonight her mind seemed far from party. So far eight men, not that he had been counting, had asked her to dance and she had declined them all. He leaned back in his chair, studying her closer. She should be ecstatic; the war was done, Ozorne was dead and, despite the death tolls, all their closest friends had survived. She had been to balls at far harder times and enjoyed herself so she should _not_ be sulking now.

Despite his concern Numair couldn't help but smile when the ninth young man was rejected. He internally scolded himself, just because he wasn't with her didn't mean that she shouldn't be with anyone. The thought tugged at his chest but he ignored it; he really didn't know what he was going to do when she fell in love with some young man. Shaking his head he quickly downed what was left of his wine, trying to expel the thought of her with another man from his mind. Glancing back over to where Daine had been seated he saw her get up and walk out to the terrace. Seeing an opportunity he stood and followed her outside.

There was just enough of a breeze outside to make it pleasantly cool, and Numair smiled to find several small birds perched on Daine as she leaned against the railing.

"You're going to ruin your dress, magelet." He said mildly, coming to lean next to her. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You ruin yours every time there is a meteor shower, master mage, the last thing you should be doing is lecturing me." He grinned down knowing that she was right and she coaxed the birds into flight.

"So may I ask why you are not partaking in the festivities?" He hoped he sounded casual enough and Daine turned her eyes from him, looking out into the gardens.

"I'm partaking" She said slowly, still not looking at him.

"There are nine very sulky boys in there who would disagree." Numair said, not realizing his mistake as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You counted?" She asked incredulously and Numair moved his mouth soundlessly for a few moments before replying weekly.

"No." Numair winced as it came out as more of a question than anything. Daine grinned at him, mockingly, and there was silence for a moment before he spoke again. "So may I ask why you have become such a heartbreaker?" This made her blush a bit and she turned back to the gardens.

"I'm not. I'm just" she paused. "Selective"

"Selective?"

"Yes, I'm choosing carefully." She said, grinning up at him.

"I see, so are you holding out for anyone in particular?" He was suddenly extremely curious albeit in a morbid sort of way. The knowledge of who it was that had piqued Daine's interest would drive him crazy if he didn't know and probably more so if he did. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it, looking away as she seemed to be thinking of something. Finally she appeared to come to a decision and replied.

"Yes" The answer was simple enough but Numair felt a great welling of disappointment in his chest; there really was someone.

"Who is it?" He said, trying to keep his voice level. There was a pause before she glared at him mockingly.

"And what makes you think I would tell you?" She said, teasing, and he couldn't help but smile.

"I'm hurt; and here I thought that I was one of your most trusted confidants." Though the thought of her with another was still tormenting him on the inside he couldn't help but be pulled into the banter that came so easy to them.

"Maybe about other matters, Numair. Besides, why are you so curious? We've never talked of such things before." Oh-no, she was getting suspicious; not good.

"Of course we have." He said, waving his hand dismissively, racking his brain for a time when they actually had.

"Never, not once." She shot back, an air of triumph in her voice. "I don't see why I should tell you a thing; you never share your personal life." He opened his mouth to reply but closed it again; she had a point when it came to him never sharing.

"I assumed that you really weren't that interested." He said finally and she shrugged.

"Maybe I am now." She said quietly and another moment of silence passed before she turned to him. "So is there anyone?" He thought for a second, wondering if his answer would give too much away; finally he decided not wanting to be unfair.

"Yes, there's someone." He said, refusing to give any more information. After a moment she sighed.

"See? If you won't tell me who yours is then I shouldn't have to tell you mine." She said smugly and he rolled his eyes.

"Can I guess then?"

"You can, doesn't mean I'll tell you if it's right or not." Even in the dark he could see her smirk and sighed.

"You're impossible." He shifted slightly and after a moment she spoke.

"We could play a game."

"A game?" He asked dubiously and she nodded.

"A truth game, we each get to ask ten questions and the other person has to tell the truth and at the end you can use the information you get to make a guess as to who it is." She said quickly and he thought it over.

"This game seems very flawed." And dangerous, he thought.

"That's the offer, take it or leave it." Numair knew he should back out. He wouldn't be able to lie to her and his feelings for her would become painfully obvious but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Alright; I accept."

"I'll start. What's her last name?" She grinned wickedly and Numair scoffed.

"No way, that's cheating!" He exclaimed and it was Daine's turn to scoff.

"Is not, there are no rules except for the fact that you have to tell the truth!"

"Well I'm changing the rules; no questions that ask for anything that directly gives the identity of the person away."

"Fine" She huffed and opened her mouth to ask another question but Numair cut her off.

"No, sorry, that was your question. It's my turn now." He smiled at her indignant sputters but continued anyway. "Does he live at the palace?"

"Sometimes" She said vaguely and he realized he had learned nothing since that described just about everyone. "Is she blonde?" Daine asked, a sour note to her tone.

"No" He answered simply and Daine turned to him with her mouth open, shocked. "What?" He asked, offended. "Is that really what you think of me?"

"Yes" She answered flatly and Numair glared at her.

"My turn, does he work as a clerk?" He asked, thinking of a certain boy who had chased her around before the war.

"No." Daine shook her head, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Hmm, not Perkins then." He said absently.

"Perin."

"Whatever." It was Daine's turn to roll her eyes at Numair as she thought of a question.

"Does she have the gift?"

"No" Technically this was true and he felt himself feeling lucky that she had said 'gift' as opposed to 'magic'.

"That's strange." She mumbled and he looked at her, brows knit.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're just very magic-y."

"Yes, that _is_ what I would like on my headstone by the way." He said sarcastically and she elbowed him.

"Is he a rider?" He jumped when she burst out laughing.

"Gods no, Mithros, Minos, and Shakith; what an image!" Daine took a moment to calm down, leaving Numair very confused, before continuing. "Hmmm, next question." She thought for a moment, looking back into the dance hall. "Is she beautiful?" She asked quietly, not looking at him. A bit confused at her behavior he answered slowly.

"Yes, incredibly. She just doesn't know it."

"Oh, that's too bad." _You have no idea how much_, he thought to himself before clearing his throat.

"What about this young man? Is he devilishly handsome?" He asked, smiling at her blush.

"He thinks he is." She laughed and he snorted, that was so like Daine. "He is though, very much so." She smiled to herself and his laughter stopped immediately.

"How long have you known her?" She asked suddenly, seeming to break out of a reverie. He paused, wondering what he had gotten himself into and hoping that he would not give too much away.

"A few years now; seems like longer though." He looked at her carefully, trying to see what her reaction was; not that his answer was very specific.

"Funny how that happens isn't it?" She said, another small smile playing on her lips and he couldn't help smiling at the sight himself.

"Yes, and that counted as two questions." His smile turned wickedly as she turned to him quickly.

"That's not fair!"

"Well life isn't fair now is it?" He grinned before he realized his mistake.

"That was a question! That was your number five!" She half yelled, pointing at him. He opened his mouth to protest but realized that she had a point and let it go. He stuck her tongue out at her childishly and she laughed.

"It seems I'm rubbing off on you." They laughed and there was silence for a moment before he realized that she was shivering. He put an arm around her tentatively, sighing.

"Now where were we?"

"It's your turn." She said quietly and he hesitated, knowing what he wanted to ask but not sure if he could handle it.

"Are you in love with him?" His voice was almost a whisper and he felt her go still for a moment before she answered slowly.

"Yes." She whispered and he felt his chest become unbearably tight. Everything was quiet for a moment and he felt her sigh against him.

"Why do you sound so sad about it? Love is a good thing after all."

"Love's fair wondrous, but not if it's not returned. That put's a bit of a damper on it don't you think?" She tried to laugh but didn't quite make it.

"Does he know how you feel?"

"No; it wouldn't matter if he did." She wouldn't look at him and he felt his heart going out to her.

"How do you know that if you haven't tried?" He stroked her back softly as he asked this.

"I just know; we're just" she paused "There's too much separating us; he could never see me that way, you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean, magelet." Numair sighed.

"You do? What do you do about it?" She looked up at him, eyes full of hope.

"I..." He faltered, unsure of what to say. "I didn't do anything but I never got to find out either. I suppose you just have to take a chance." She sighed and leaned back against his chest.

"That sounds very hard."

"Yes, it does." They stood in silence for a while longer, each caught up in their own thoughts, before he broke it.

"I think we just ruined our little game with all those questions." He teased and Daine laughed.

"You have one left I think." She replied, sounding tired, and he froze. Suddenly the idea hit him that perhaps he ought to follow his own advice; he'd never know if he didn't try after all. Maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't end horribly. Maybe she could be happy with him and not this other man who made her look so sad. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for the worst.

"Daine?" He asked softly, hoping that his courage wouldn't fail him.

"Yes?" She mumbled, snuggling closer to him.

"Will you dance with me?" There was a beat of silence before she looked up into his eyes, discerning his meaning. He held her gaze, waiting for an answer and suddenly she smiled.

"Yes." He beamed down at her and pulled her away from the railing. Music could still be heard coming from inside the ballroom and he placed his arms around her, pulling her close. They began to move together, still smiling at each other.

"So you figured it out then?" She asked, beaming up at him in the moonlight and he shook his head, laughing.

"Not at all, I just took a risk and hoped for the best." They looked at each other for a moment longer before Numair remembered something. "Hey! What is all this 'he _thinks_ he's handsome' non-" She cut him off by placing a finger over his lips.

"Numair" She said softly, looking into his eyes and raising her chin slightly. Smiling he bent down and kissed her softly as they continued to dance.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :) Review please!  
**


	11. Gardenia

**Takes place after Wild Magic but before Emporer Mage. **

* * *

** Theme 11: Gardenia **

* * *

Daine strolled through the gardens humming to herself, softly. She stopped occasionally to observe the flowers or to converse briefly with a bird, hoping to look as though she was simply taking an innocent walk with no ulterior motives. Finally she reached her true destination. She felt herself blush as she turned to look away, pretending to walk by.

"Hello." A familiar voice said and she turned towards to door to the kitchens.

"Hello Philip." She said, blushing again as she walked towards him. He was an assistant in the kitchens who was about a year older than her. They had met by chance when she had run into him while using the path as a shortcut to get to a lesson with Numair she was late for. Since then she had made a point of walking down the same path at the same time every day that she could and he always seemed to be waiting for her. So far they had only had short conversations but she found herself really liking the boy and she thought that maybe he might return the feelings.

"How are you today?" He asked lightly, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm fair, and you?" She walked closer to him, stopping when she was standing directly in front of him.

"Doing much better now." He said with a smile, glancing behind him. She raised an eyebrow at him and he offered a sheepish smile. "Just making sure no one realized that I'm not working."

"Well then, maybe I should leave you to your work. We wouldn't want you to get in trouble." She said coyly, taking a step backwards but he reached out to grasp her arm, pulling her back to him.

"No, no not at all. I'd much rather be here with you." He smiled down at her again and she felt her stomach do a flip. She stared up at him in silence for a moment before she even realized that he was about to kiss her. The next thing she knew his lips were gently covering her own and her stomach was fluttering and her head was spinning. Vaguely, somewhere in the background she heard herself gasp and felt him smile against her lips. He pulled back, chuckling, and she looked up at him, a smile plastered over her face.

"Lady Daine, was that your first kiss?" He asked, teasing and she blushed, looking down.

"Don't call me lady." She mumbled and he laughed again, putting his hand under her chin and making her look up at him. He leant down once more and her head became fuzzy again. Just before his lips met hers once again a voice rang out causing them to jump apart.

"Boy, you'd better be getting back to working!" One of the kitchen mistresses shouted, flour covered hands on her hips. She gave Philip a stern look before turning to look at Daine; immediately she started and her eyes filled with an emotion that Daine had become more than familiar with since the siege at Pirates Swoop. It was the look of contempt and fear and she steeled herself for what was coming next. "You there, girl! We don't need the likes of you around her now scram! And you boy, you should know better than to consort with the likes of her. That's the wildmage that is, she'll raise demons against you and yours should you anger her." With one last reproachful glare the mistress turned and strode away.

Daine, ears burning, turned back to Philip and felt her stomach drop at the expression on his face; the same one that had been on the woman's only moments ago. He backed away, stuttering slightly.

"You're the wildmage?" She felt herself recoil at the intonation of the name, shaking her head.

"I thought you knew who I was." She said softly, feeling her eyes sting, but he continued.

"Pirate's Swoop and the-" He trailed off, backing up.

"That wasn't what-" She started but he cut her off.

"You know, I've got to get back to work." He said quickly before spinning on his heel and disappearing into the kitchens. Eyes stinging she turned and walked back towards her rooms, willing herself not to cry.

* * *

Numair strode through the rider's barracks unable to help the worry that had settled over him. He and Daine were supposed to have met for a lesson that morning but she had never shown, something that was very unlike her. He had waited until the noon bell before finally deciding to go and look for her. Reaching her door he knocked and waited, hearing noise from within. The door opened a crack and Daine peered through.

"Numair?" She asked, opening the door wider and he finally got a good look at her. She looked pale and like she might have been crying.

"Are you alright? We were supposed to have a lesson." He said slowly, unsure of how to deal with her in this unknown state. Here eyes widened and her mouth formed an 'oh' shape as she looked up at him, sheepish.

"Oh I'm so sorry Numair, I-" She paused, struggling with something. "I wasn't feeling very well and it just slipped my mind." He could tell she was lying but he didn't press matters, worried.

"Are you feeling better? We could do the lesson now." He asked, motioning for her to leave the room. She paused for a moment, eyes leaving his, before forcing a smile and nodding.

* * *

Numair sighed as he gave up and shut the book sharply. He she had barely been paying attention in the first place, staring off into the distance, and he had lost her attention completely some moments ago. He finally gave up on his speech on anatomy having briefly considered giving a description of his conquests with Lady Morrigan the night before to test her attention span but had decided against it, thinking that it would probably be at exactly that moment that she would snap out of her reverie. He was officially worried now, shirking off her lessons wasn't like her at all and she was always excited to learn. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, knowing that if she hadn't already told him of her own will that asking once more would do nothing. He thought quietly for another moment before standing up quickly and reaching a hand down to help her out.

"Come Magelet; let's go into town. We both need a break." She looked up at him, surprised from her thoughts, and took his hand as she rose.

* * *

"Do you need new boots?" Numair asked, stopping at a tanners window. Daine shook her head, not being able to help the small smile that spread over her lips. She knew that he had noticed something was wrong and was doing his best to cheer her up. They had stopped for lunch and she had thought about telling him what had happened that morning but she was too embarrassed to. Luckily she felt herself cheering up as they browsed the shops (Numair trying to buy her things at almost every stop) and talked lightly. As it neared dusk Daine had all but forgotten that morning and Philip and Numair was looking for a place to eat dinner.

"Why don't we eat outside? It's still nice out." He asked and she nodded in agreement, following him to an outside market area that was set up for meals. As they neared the area Numair began to mumble about what they could have to eat and Daine glanced away briefly and felt herself go numb. Philip was exiting a bakers shop a ways up the street, talking to someone inside the shop.

Panic set over her and she turned around quickly and near ran back the way that they had come, ducking into a vendors stall. She had heard Numair calling after her but hadn't stopped, now that he had caught up with her however she knew that she owed him an explanation.

"Daine, what in gods names are you doing?" He asked, coming up close to her to cup her cheek in his hand. She sighed, glancing to the side to see Philip walking in their direction. She turned quickly so that he wouldn't see her but Numair had seen where she had been looking.

"Who's that?" He asked and Daine felt her self blush, ashamed.

"It's no one, just someone I know." She whispered and Numair forced her to look up at him.

"Daine, did he hurt you?" There was a dangerous glint in his eye now and she started.

"No, he didn't. Well, not like you're implying anyway." She trailed off but Numair continued to stare at her. Sighing she dropped her eyes and told him what had happened that morning, feeling tears sting her eyes once more. She felt Numair tense and he abruptly turned towards the boy but she pulled him back. "No, please Numair. Don't make this into anything more." She pleaded and he sighed, looking at the retreating figure of the boy. Numair looked back at her and sighed again.

"Very well then Magelet." He slung an arm over her shoulders and began to walk her back towards the market place. After a moment of silence his arm tightened and he spoke. "I wish that I could tell you that this wouldn't happen again but I can't because it will. When people are as powerful as say you and I are others will inevitably be afraid of them. It's something we can't avoid. On the other side we also have to keep guard against those who only want us for our power. It's not an easy position to be in." He said softly and she nodded.

"I just, I thought he liked me." She said softly and he turned to give her a swift hug.

"I know sweetling." He said softly and she murmured something that he didn't hear. "What was that?" He asked, backing up.

"He was my first kiss." She mumbled again, looking down and cheeks burning. He chuckled, stroking the hair from her face.

"Well I can promise you it won't be your last. Don't fret; you've plenty of time. You just have to find someone who will accept you as you are. It takes time but I know you will." He said and they began to walk again. She smiled up again, thankful.

"So people are afraid of you too?" She asked him and he laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh yes magelet, many many people." His tone was light but she saw the sadness in his eyes. She reached over to give his hand a quick squeeze.

"I've never been afraid of you." She said and he smiled, squeezing back.

"Thank you magelet."

* * *

**I took the theme pretty lightly this time...Gardenia...basically the first scene was in the garden..and that's where they met...heh....oh well, it works :) Review please!**


End file.
